


Chlad

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves
Genre: Klepna is the sassiest sassmaster, M/M, So Is The Sun, smuteček, svatba byla veliká jako celá afrika
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Mysleli jste, že je konec? Ha! Tohle je teprve začátek!Číslo jedenáct, co se týče pokráčka vaší nejoblíbenější neexistující homoerotické ságy spojující Zaklínače a univerzum Hloupoučkých Elfů:"Vyměním barda" - > "Dva od Mědína" -> "Kdo posílá káně" -> "Do jednoho pytle" -> "Nač zůstávat doma, když venku se slaví" -> "Zelený statek" -> "Zpět ve Stříbře" -> "Střípky z lesa" -> "Dohoda" -> "Do skonání věků"Měl to být velký den. A taky to velký den byl. Tak velký, až se z toho Geralt třese zimou, což je něco, o čem si nikdy nemyslel, že by mohl zažít. Práce je práce. Pomoc je pomoc. Bez bolesti není míru a bez deště není duha. Snad se na jeho obzoru zase brzy zjeví.
Relationships: Geralt a Marigold
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Chlad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aziz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/gifts).



Pochodoval mlhou. Byla ještě tma. V nose jej štípal ranní studený vzduch a oči, jejichž zornice byly stažené do úzkých štěrbin, ho nesnesitelně pálily. Neodvážil se však zvednout ruku a promnout je. Nezasloužily si úlevu. Pobídl Klepnu. Ta se však natruc zastavila. Hlasitě zaržála a hodila hlavou. Poplácal ji po krku a snažil se ji utišit znamením. Nefungovalo. Snad je kvůli nedostatku soustředění nebyl schopný správně vyčarovat. Nebo možná Klepnin hněv zvládl přebít ten malý zbyteček magie, který v něm zůstával.

„Prosím, musíme jít dál,“ řekl hrubým hlasem.

Klepna znovu hlasitě zaržála. Vzdorovitě hrábla kopytem v hlíně, ale po dalším šťouchnutí do žeber se přeci jen rozešla po cestě dál. Cukala hlavou. Snažila se ohlédnout. Nenechal ji.

Lesní cestou zarezonoval křik dravce. Na jeho rameno dosedl sokol. Nádherný šedočerný pták, kterému se ještě před několika hodinami houpal na nožce svitek pergamenu. Ostražitě se rozhlížel kolem a zatínal pařáty ostré jako břitva do Geraltovy černé kazajky. Svým neklidem mu dával najevo, že si potřebují pospíšit. Že musí přidat. Že by mohlo být pozdě. Jeho ruce se třásly. Klepniny opratě svíral křečovitě, až ho bolely prsty. Musí vyrazit. Musí zrychlit. Čekají na něj.

Nemůže. Nemůže Klepnu pobídnout ke cvalu. Nemůže vyrazit tam, kde jej potřebují. Nemůže se tak snadno rozloučit s tím, co nechává za sebou. Jenže… už to vlastně udělal. Ve chvíli, kdy se vyhoupl do Klepnina sedla a vydal se po štěrkové cestě do tmy, tak rychle, že jeho nepřítomnost nikdo neměl šanci postřehnout, ve chvíli, kdy si stáhnul vlasy proužkem kůže a sponu nechal ležet na krbové římse, ve chvíli, kdy nechal i kufřík s flakonkami ležet na podlaze, aby nikoho neprobudil, v té chvíli bylo rozhodnuto. V té chvíli se rozloučil. V té chvíli bylo pozdě.

Napřímil se ve třmenech a dobře mířeným kopnutím patou Klepnu popohnal. Rozběhl se klikatou lesní cestou do tmy. Sokol vykřikl, rozepjal křídla a vzlétl. Věděl, že jej celou dobu sleduje. Když dlouhým skokem překročili hranice lesa a lesní cesta se změnila v polní, sokol nad nimi stále kroužil. Oči, které jej pořád čertovsky pálily, měl zalité slzami. Snažil se namluvit si, že z palčivého větru, který ošlehával jeho tvář. Klepna znovu zaržála a pokusila se ještě naposledy vzepřít svému pánovi. Marně. Geralt, tentokrát rozhodný a odhodlaný, ji znamením přinutil pokračovat v cestě a běžet tmou a tichem dál.

Nedostal se daleko. Z kraje, který znal jako svou dlaň, se nemohl vymotat. Jako kdyby se mědínská kotlina rozhodla zabránit mu v jeho zběsilém úprku. Rozcestí, která ještě při jeho příjezdu vedla z kraje, jej vracela v kruzích zpět. Po mostech, které jej nespočetněkrát převedly přes rozbouřenou řeku, zbylo jen pár kůlů, provazů nebo kamenných sloupků, někdy ani to ne. Cesty, které jej jindy vítaly s otevřenou náručí, byly zatarasené, zaplavené. A zelené lesy plné moudrých dubů a buků, lesy, které mu po dlouhá léta zpívaly na dobrou noc, když v nich po boku znavené Klepny a ještě znavenějšího Marigolda usínal, mu nyní šelestem větví spílaly. Vyčítaly mu každý další krok a strkaly Klepně pod nohy zbloudilé větve a kořeny, jen aby mu cestu co nejvíce znepříjemnily. Když se při rozbřesku pokusil přeskočit padlý kmen, Klepna, jeho milovaná přítelkyně, klisna, která jej nikdy nenechala na holičkách, z čista jasna zastavila a vyhodila svého jezdce ze sedla.

Dopadl do trnitého ostružiní. Celý poškrábaný se drápal z hustého keře, kterému vděčil za to, že jeho kosti zůstaly nepolámané, a v duchu proklínal všechny duchy lesa, kteří se mu stavěli do cesty. Proklínal slunce, které svítilo stále méně, proklínal vítr, který mu shrnoval vlasy do očí, proklínal rosu, po které nyní klouzal zpět k neklidné klisně. Ta stála na místě, čekala na svého pána, ale dle pohledu v jejích očích ničeho nelitovala. Už už byl u ní, už sahal po jejích opratích, když posledním krokem našlápl na kluzký kořen a poroučel se přímo k zemi. Tentokrát zaklel nahlas. Zahleděl se na nebe, kde nad korunami stromu stále kroužil popelavý sokol. Nádherné zvíře, které se mu v mžiku vykálelo přímo na hruď. Znechuceně pohlédl na bílou skvrnu na černé kazajce. Dobrá trefa, musel uznat. Tam však jeho nadšení končilo. S povzdechem si oděv očistil, vyhoupl se zpět do Klepnina sedla a padlý kmen tentokrát objel. Dnes nebyl den na heroické výkony. Dnes nebyl dobrý den.

Na mědínských lukách pobíhal sem a tam ostrý vítr. Rozhazoval Geraltovy vlasy do všech stran, šlehal jej do tváří a do prstů na rukou. A i přes to, že byl zaklínač vůči rozmarům počasí odolný, ten den cítil ostré větrné šlahouny až v kostech. S každým poryvem se otřásal, každé fouknutí mu do uší neslo písničku, kterou si luční vítr, ten malý raubíř, prozpěvoval.

_Zaklínači, zaklínači, přemýšlej, kam máš se dát_

_Odejdeš-li – až se vrátíš, budeš mrtvé počítat_

Neslyšel ji poprvé. A většinou jí nevěnoval pozornost. Ten den jej však vyvedla z míry. Rozechvěl se chladem ještě víc. Na holé ruce mu dopadlo prvních pár kapek deště. Než se nadál, slunce zahalila černočerná mračna a z oblak se přímo na něj spustil prudký liják. Sokol přilétl a pohotově se schoval pod jeden z rukávů lehké lněné haleny, kterou měl pod kazajkou. Kapky velké jako hrách bolestivě dopadaly na jeho kůži a s každým dotekem ho štípaly. Voda mu stékala do žlutých kočičích očí, které marně hledaly úkryt. Vlasy se mu lepily na kůži stejně jako oblečení, podrážky bot klouzaly ve třmenech. Dešťová voda na jeho tvářích se začala mísit se slzami. Zpomalil. S klepnou dál pokračovali jen krokem. Ačkoliv na ně nevěřil, věděl, proč se proti němu z čista jasna obrátili všichni bohové zády. Věděl, proč se na něj nedokáže dívat ani samotné slunce. Ale věděl, že se nemůže vrátit. Že se nemůže otočit a jít zpět. Že by jej všichni uvítali s otevřenou náručí. Ale on už neměl na vybranou. Nešlo to. A tak aspoň zpomalil. Šel tou boží pohromou, která se na něj snášela, obličej zkřivený do bolestivé, utrápené grimasy, a nechával se bičovat od ohromných dešťových kapek, které brzy přerostly v drobné kroupy. Nechával celý svět, aby do něj bušil, aby jej potrestal, za to, co dělá, aby dostal za vyučenou, přesně tak, jak si zasloužil. Věděl, že jeho bolest se nebude rovnat ani z poloviny té, která po něm zůstala tam, odkud prchal. Rozechvěle vzlyknul. Byla mu zima. Takový chlad ještě nikdy v životě necítil. Byla mu zima. Tak strašná, ochromující zima, která vyvěrala přímo z jeho nitra a neměla nic společného ani s větrem, ani s deštěm, které sužovaly jeho odolné tělo. Byla mu zima.

S mrakem, který cestoval s ním a který snášel jednu deštivou pohromu za druhou přímo na jeho hlavu, postupoval na sever, do míst, ze kterých přiletěl popelavý sokol a do kterých měl nádherného dravce brzy navrátit. Postupoval na sever, na nehostinnou planinu porostlou lišejníky, do skal, ze kterých normální smrtelník nebyl schopen najít cestu zpět. Na sever, tam, kde žili divocí jaci a obrovští medvědi, kde oblohu pročesávali luňáci a po skalách horské kozy proháněly smečky sněhobílých vlků. Na sever, kde mu bude ještě větší zima. Kde snad chlad konečně prostoupí celé jeho tělo, ochromí každičký sval, každou zmutovanou buňku. Kde snad konečně zůstane stát na místě. Kde si jej chlad vezme. Kde jej pozře. Kde jej nehostinná zima dostatečně potrestá.

Jenže, pomyslel si, zaklínači jako on měli neobyčejnou smůlu. I v sebenehostinnějších podmínkách přežívali.

*****

Lutona, blondýnka s pihami na nose, jejíž vlasy byly střižené těsně nad rameny a uměle navlněné, ještě jednou zaklepala na dubové dveře. Nejistě, jemně. Opatrně ke dveřím přiložila ucho a naslouchala. Na chvíli zavřela oči, aby jí neunikl jediný zvuk, přičemž rukou, která právě nespočívala na mosazné klice, žmoulala volánek modrobílých šatů. Nebyla vysoká, ale holé paže, na kterých se rýsovaly svaly, napovídaly, že se pod romantickým oděvem již dávno neskrývá drobná, roztomile šibalská dívenka.

„Tak co?“

Pokrčila rameny. V očích se jí zračila starost.

Uhrančivě zelné oči ženy, která stála vedle ní, nebyly o moc klidnější. Šaty, které měla na sobě, byly ušity ze stejné látky, ve stejných barvách, jen v jiném jednodušším střihu, který dal vyniknout její vysoké postavě. Bílé vlasy měla spletené do copu a na bledé tváři se jí zračily dva tenké růžové šrámy. Přitiskla se k Lutoně a zaklepala na dveře sama, tentokrát silně, rázně.

„Marigolde,“ řekla opatrně. Odpověď se však nedostavila.

„Strýčku…“

S Lutonou zacloumaly obavy. Zabrala za mosaznou kliku, která se pod jejím dotekem téměř roztekla a na držadle zůstal otisk její dlaně. Obě světlovlásky vpadly do Marigoldovy a Geraltovy ložnice. Tedy, teď, jak si bolestně uvědomovaly, již jen Marigoldovy. Lutona vyděšeně vykřikla.

Nad hlavou jí prolétl šedý sokol, dvakrát obkroužil chodbu a vrátil se zpět do ložnice, kde se posadil do otevřeného okna. Marigold stál uprostřed místnosti jen v podvlíkačkách a polorozepnuté košili. Vlasy, ve kterých se na ranním slunci lesklo prvních pár šedin, měl rozčepýřené do všech stran, tvář neoholenou, a na levé noze měl tlustou vlněnou ponožku. Na obrovské posteli bylo vyskládáno několik svršků, zápisníků a drobností, které se chystal co nevidět nabalit do kožené torny, která ležela na podlaze vedle Geraltova kufříku s lektvary. Kromě něj a tmavého svátečního oděvu, který byl vyvěšený na dveřích skříně a který si měl právě dnes Geralt poprvé obléknout, byl veškerý Geraltův majetek pryč.

„Strýčku,“ špitla Ciri.

Nevěděla, co říct. Nevěděla, jakými slovy by mohla omluvit svého otce. Jaká slova by mohla napravit to, co Marigoldovi udělal. Zase.

S bolestí v očích vykročila vpřed a barda pevně objala.

„Moc mě to mrzí,“ řekla. A on věděl, že to myslí upřímně. Přitiskl ji k sobě a na chvíli schoval unavený obličej do voňavé látky šatů. Za několik okamžiků v nich měla stát v kapli, jakožto Geraltova dcera, po boku Luti, Marigoldovy nejdražší přítelkyně. A měly se na ně dívat a měly plakat a jásat. Měly si vyslechnout jejich sliby před Bohy, měly poslouchat nádherná slova paní Olhy, potlesk těch několika málo hostů, kteří byli pozvaní. Měly jim jako první pogratulovat. Popřát jim hodně štěstí na téhle nové cestě, kterou si ani jeden z nich nedokázal tak úplně představit. A on jim měl říct, že jim to neskutečně sluší. Měl žertovat o tom, že je teď Ciriin táta. Měl žertovat o tom, že si teď Luti bude opravdu muset hledat ženicha jinde. A místo toho stál v ložnici, kde včera usínali spolu, úplně sám. Opuštěný. Zrazený. A byla mu zima.

Políbil Ciri do vlasů a pohladil ji po ustarané tváři. Usmál se a v blankytně modrých očích mu planul horoucí klid. Pak pokynul Luti, která se třásla smutkem a hněvem. Políbil ji na čelo a objal ji také.

„Ach, zpěváčku,“ špitla.

„Obě dvě jste přenádherné,“ řekl a konečně si je od hlavy k patě prohlédl. Jeho hlas byl nepřirozeně tichý a hluboký. Klid, se kterým mluvil, byl téměř agresivní. Luti a Ciri nevěděly, co na to odpovědět. Ciriin pohled sklouzl k vyvěšeným oblekům na šatní skříni. Černostříbrný Geraltův a modrozlatý Marigoldův. I Marigold sám ucítil, jak silně ji bodlo u srdce. Sevřelo se mu hrdlo, ale nedal na sobě nic znát. Snad jen jeho oči se na zlomek okamžiku bolestně zaleskly. Promnul si unavený obličej. Chabě, ale vytrvale se usmíval.

„Strýčku, moc se…“

„Neomlouvej se, Ciri,“ přerušil ji. „Za nic nemůžeš. A on…“

Slova se mu zasekla v krku. Luti se po tvářích rozkutálely slzy.

„On taky ne,“ řekl. Jeho hlas se chvěl. „Musel jít.“

Ciriina ruka nahmatala jeho a pevně stiskla. Luti ji v mžiku následovala. Marigold se vděčně usmál a ruce oběma políbil. Pak jeho úsměv ochabl. Bardova tvář v mžiku zestárla o všechna ta léta, která se zaklínačem prožil. I když jen na okamžik.

„Musím jít za ním,“ řekl.

„Já vím,“ řekla Ciri.

Luti zakňučela a kývla.

Na kamenném parapetu zakřičel sokol.

Marigold se za ním ohlédl. Byl čas.

Ještě jednou pevně objal Luti. Její ruka bezděčně překryla jizvu pod jeho lopatkou, tu, která tam zůstala po hluboké bodné ráně, které nedokázala zabránit. Po ráně, kterou se před lety s vypětím sil a s úplně stejně bezradným proudem slz stékajícím z blankytných očí marně snažila zacelit.

„Pohlídej mi loutnu, Lutonko, sluníčko moje, můj mědínský poklade.“

„Přijdeš si pro ni brzy?“ špitla uplakaně.

„Brzy.“

Všichni tři věděli, že je to lež.

Když v poledne Marigold opouštěl lázně s trochou jídla a pár zlaťáky v torně, s mědínskou dýkou, kterou mu požehnala Lutona, za opaskem a s černostříbrnou sponou s vyraženou hlavou vlka připnutou na kazajce, vyprovázeli ho všichni jeho přátelé. Mávala mu Luti, na cestu mu žehnala i sama paní Olha. Winfried jej políbil na obě tváře a vtiskl mu do ruky stříbrný talisman pro štěstí. Do ucha mu zašeptal pár slov v jazyce, kterému nerozuměl. Konejšivě jej objala i Gerlinda a jejich dvě děti mu vesele mávaly. Arpád, až bolestně přítomný a vědomý si toho, co se událo, jej k sobě pevně přitiskl a popřál mu mnoho štěstí při hledání. Vody mu budou nakloněny, slíbil. Yennefer, jindy chladná a podrážděná z jeho pouhé přítomnosti, mu narovnala kazajku a dlouhým pohledem do očí mu řekla vše, co v tu chvíli potřeboval slyšet. Při tom mu vklouzla rukou do kapsy a vložila do ní několik popsaných flakonek. Věděla, že je bude potřebovat. Popřála mu hodně štěstí. Měla o něj strach. O ně o oba. Buď silný, řekla. Buď silnější než on.

Ve spěchu k němu přiběhla Ciri a skočila mu kolem krku. Při tom mu na hlavu narazila klobouček s volavčím brkem. Chtěl si jej sundat, ale nedovolila mu to. Jeho ruku zachytila a klobouček mu na hlavě narovnala.

„Nezapomínej, kdo jsi,“ řekla a políbila ho na tvář.

„Nezapomenu,“ slíbil.

Na rameno mu dosedl popelavý sokol.

Věděl, že musí jít.

„Je od Radboda?“ zeptala se Ciri.

„Záleží na tom?“

„Nezáleží. Vůbec na tom nezáleží.“

Moc dobře věděla, od koho sokol přiletěl. Než jej Marigold stačil uklidit, její zvídavé oči si přečetly slova na útržku pergamenu, který z dalekého severu přinesl.

_„Jdi za ním,“_ psalo se na něm. _„Potřebujeme ho. A on potřebuje tebe.“_

A ona věděla, že mají pravdu.

Marigold se sehnul a zdvihl ze štěrkem vysypané cestičky Geraltův kufřík. Zhluboka se nadechl. Zeširoka se usmál. Otočil se k sešlosti a smekl klobouček.

„Tak se mějte, vy bando umračená! A usmějte se trošku, však se tu brzy zase setkáme!“ zatrylkoval.

A vydal se na sever. Na místa, kde ho čekal strach a chlad. Na místa, kde mu bude ve dne zima a v noci bude mrznout. Na místa, kde mu bude vytí divokých vlků nahánět hrůzu a kde mu z jazyků, kterým nerozumí, bude trnout krev v žilách. Půjde. Půjde dál. I kdyby měl v chladu přijít o hlas. Půjde, dokud nenajde to, co hledá.

Půjde, dokud nenajde Geralta.


End file.
